


Somethin' Kinda Crazy

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is a Fan, Fluff, M/M, cause why not?, mentions of Taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Doyoung attends Jaehyun's solo concert and he couldn't believe what happened next..





	Somethin' Kinda Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> You know, Red Velvet songs fits Dojae/Jaedo so much. That's why almost all Dojae/Jaedo fics that I'm writing are mostly based from their songs.
> 
> Well, I hope you'll enjoy this another one shot from me. Doyoung is actually me (except the jobless part) in every concert announcement.
> 
>  
> 
> The World Indeed Needs More Dojae. <3

 

 

Doyoung wants to jump high up in the sky and fly like a bird. He feels like he's in cloud nine after hearing about the news of his most beloved idol since high school, Jung Jaehyun, having a concert in September. He cried, earning some weird looks from the other passengers of the bus but he doesn't care anymore. Jung Jaehyun, having a solo concert, is more important in his life. 

His 22 years old ass can't stop grinning to all the bystanders that he's passing by, earning different reactions from them. When he entered the restaurant that he's working at, the manager, some employees and his ~~not so~~ best friend, Nakamoto Yuta were all looking at him. He gulped knowing that look from his employer as he motioned him to go inside the office for a talk. 

 

And it all ends up to both Nakamoto Yuta and him being jobless. It was all because of Yuta, decides that he's lazy enough to work and ditch it using the excuses of 'Doyoung told me to.. he's also slacking off'. Yuta earned multiple slaps and punch and strangle from him but he excused that he wants to go out of that torturous restaurant and doesn't want to leave his best friend alone. 

"BUT JUNG JAEHYUN HAS A CONCERT YOU FUCKER!" Doyoung screamed all his might that made Yuta's ears clog. 

"What's more important? Me or Jung Jaehyun?" Yuta asked while clearing off his ears. 

"IS THAT A QUESTION? OF COURSE IT'S JUNG JAEHYUN YOU LIL SHIT! I HATE YOU!" Doyoung slapped Yuta's arm again. He couldn't control his anger towards him but Yuta knew that's just some kind of affection for him. 

"That hurts, Dons!"

"YOU DESERVE IT! FUCK YOU!"

"I love you too.."

 

 

 

It's already been a month now and Doyoung is still jobless. His mother had been scolding him multiple times now to find some work and help her and his brother in earning money for their everyday needs. But how can Doyoung do that when he's busy watching Jaehyun's music videos and writing fanfics about him and the idol? Even so, Doyoung still needs money to buy Jaehyun's concert tickets so he asked his Mom to buy it for him. 

 

"... but Moooom!" 

"I said... NO!" Doyoung stomps his foot in anger when his mother didn't allow him to watch Jaehyun's first solo concert. Ever since the idol is 17, Doyoung loves him so much that he keeps on buying his album, attends his fansign events and watch all of his dramas, live streams, movies, buy his merchandises and make his room full of Jaehyun and his group's faces. Now that the idol is 29, Doyoung can't let this opportunity pass since Jaehyun will be entering military soon.

"I hate my jobless, lonely, boyfriendless.. wait.. I love Jaehyun.. he's my one and only boyfriend. UGH! Why am I jobless again? Oh, right! That freaking Nakamoto Yuta ditched his job and blamed it to me! That fucker, really..." The 22 years old, Doyoung muttered under his breath while sulking inside his room. He opened his laptop with Jung Jaehyun as his wallpaper and kissed the screen. "I'll definitely attend your concert. Just wait for me, baby? Okay?" He smiled and skipped out of his room only to get scolded by his mother again by being jobless and lazy bum.

 

Doyoung was so desperate enough. He only have three weeks to buy the ticket before it got sold out. He looked at his cabinet and started sorting out his clothes. He called Yuta, who's all responsible for all of these, and told him that he should find something from the other's cabinet to sell. Yuta couldn't complain and followed his bunny looking friend instead. They posted it on the online shop, few people bought their items.. but that wasn't enough. 

 

 

"GOD I HATE THIS LIFE!" Doyoung screamed, getting frustrated. He looked at Yuta and started pulling the other's hair out while the other is struggling in Doyoung's anger. "YAH! LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU BITCH!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! IF IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ASS THEN I HAVE A TICKET NOW!!" Doyoung said under his gritting teeth. 

"I'M SORRY OKAY! I'M SORRY!" Doyoung let go of Yuta's hair and slumped back on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I hate you so much, Nakamoto." 

"You know, why don't you ask your brother? He got so much money to buy you a ticket. He's working in a production company isn't he? Maybe he has an access to his concert?" Doyoung's eyes lit up and instantly fell to the ground when he remembered that his brother doesn't even know about his huge obsession with Jaehyun. Gongmyung never goes home, nor visit inside his room to see his posters and stuffs cause he's too tired from work. Doyoung knew it was a great idea to ask his brother but then again, they're not that close enough. 

"You know my relationship between me and my brother, Nakamoto." Doyoung said but Yuta raised his head up. 

"Just approach your brother. That's all you need to do. At least, you tried. Right?"

"At this very point,you still have a brain, Nakamoto." Doyoung praised Yuta's mind and the other posed like a cute boy he is. "And you still have a mouth to talk shit, Kim." Yuta snarled back.

 

 

 

 

"Hyung?" Doyoung slowly knocked on his brother's room and bites his lip in nervousness. He hid his hands on his back when the door opened wide revealing the stern and stoic face of his tired older brother. 

"What do you want?" Gongmyung asked coldly. Doyoung gulped so many saliva this time when his brother raised his left brow.

"C-can.. I-I borrow... uh.. m-money?" Doyoung stuttered and bowed his head in shame. He kinda loved looking at the beautiful floor right now. Yeah, his feet is beautiful too.

"For what?" Doyoung looked up to see his brother's eyebrow still raised. He gulped again and shook his head, trying to back out. "Never mind."

Before Doyoung could go out from his brother's presence, Gongmyung held his shoulder and pulled him back. "Let me guess.. that's for a concert? Right? Jaehyun's concert?" Doyoung still keeps his mouth shut. But when his brother goes back to his room to get something, Doyoung bits his lip in anticipation. 

"Here." Gongmyung said as he gave his little brother a small white envelope. Doyoung eyed the envelope first in disbelief and looked at his brother. "Open it."

"Okay." Doyoung didn't take anymore time as he opened the envelope. He gasped as he saw four hard papers that seems like a ticket. He pulled out the tickets and saw two Standing VIP tickets with two backstage pass. He looked back at his brother and his eyes are getting watery.

"..Uh... Mom told me to buy you that. That's her thank you gift for giving her a roses during mother's day." Gongmyung said and pats his brother's head. "Enjoy the concert, bro."

"Hyung.. thank you! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" He immediately called Nakamoto after this. 

 

"GO GET YOUR LIGHTSTICK NAKAMOTO! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"   
  


"You have a ticket now? It isn't NCT 127's concert and I can't see my dearest Taeyong, so go there by yourself."

 

"Taeyong might be his guest so get your ass off the bed, fantasizing about your Lee fucking Taeyong and start collecting your lightsticks!"

 

 

 

 

It's D-Day and Doyoung is slowly preparing his body, mind and soul. He looked at his best friend who's all wearing his red jersy sleeveless basketball shirt and bucket hat making him looks so unique. "I still can't believe that you're wearing that here."

"You told me that Taeyong might come so I dressed myself up." Yuta excused, feeling proud of his outfit.

"Yeah.. like you're going to play a basketball in a fucking concert. How amazing." 

"Be glad that I accompanied you here or else you'll fall on the ground once you free fall." Yuta said that made Doyoung poke his tongue out. 

It's already 2pm and the lucky backstage pass holders are starting to line up on the other side. Doyoung and Yuta were the last one on the line since the last ones have the best interactions anyways. 

The line started to move and Doyoung can't stop fidgeting. He held his bestfriend's hands and Yuta can feel it shaking. Yuta tried his best to calm him down but Doyoung is too excited for that. 

"Stop shaking, will you?" Yuta said and slapped Doyoung's arm playfully. "How can I? My body isn't responding to my brain anymore." 

"You'll faint inside if you don't stop. Just take it easy, Dons." Yuta warned as he gave him his bottle of water. The other didn't accept it since he doesn't want to smudge his lipgloss and make up. "So dramatic."

 

 

"Okay.. next.." 

Doyoung's heart thumps out so loud that even Yuta can hear it. Doyoung entered the room slowly and he swore he almost pissed on his pants when he saw the angel sitting in front of him. Doyoung's tears started to fall from his eyes and Yuta looked him worriedly. "Dons?" 

"Yuta... Am I dreaming?" Doyoung asked Yuta as the idol in front of him smiled and motioned them to come closer. Before Yuta could answer, Doyoung fell on the ground. "Dons? DONS! YAH! KIM DOYOUNG!" 

Everyone gathered on the poor boy and helped him. They lay him on the small sofa bed with Yuta in tow. Jaehyun, who got shocked from his fainting fan, came close to check him up. Yuta, who's all worried to his bestfriend was all amazed at the idol's kindness. "Is he okay?"

"Uh... uh.. uhm... yeah.. M-maybe.." Even Yuta can't help but to stutter. Jaehyun came closer to the poor boy lying on the sofa bed and brushed his hair from his forehead. "Poor him. He might be so exhausted."

"Huh.. uh... yeah.." Yuta said as he watches the idol touch his best friend's hair. _If Doyoung is awake, he might be screaming a lot right now._ He thought.

"You can stay here for now since you two were the last batch. I'll just prepare something, okay?" Jaehyun said and left the two of them. Yuta was all stunned on what happened and glad that he captured it on his phone. He can't wait for Doyoung to see this. 

 

 

 

 

"Yuta? Where am I?" Doyoung asked as he finally woke up. He then suddenly realized where he is and he started to panic again. "NAKAMOTO! WHERE'S JAEHYUN!?" Yuta turned his head on his left that Doyoung followed through. He saw Jaehyun, who's now wearing his opening act outfit. Doyoung wanted to scream but Jaehyun's presence prevented him; at least he wants to be presentable in front of his bias. 

"How are you feeling?" The kind Jaehyun asked Doyoung and the latter swore that he can hear his heart thump out loud again. He looked at his bestfriend as the other urged him to talk. "I.. uh... I..I'm okay." 

"Well, glad to hear that. Gongmyung hyung told me to take care of you." 

"Gong..wait.. you know my brother?" Not only Doyoung was surprised but also Yuta. 

"Uh, he's here. He's my manager." Doyoung and Yuta's eyes lit up. How come they didn't know anything about this? Gongmyung, as if on cue, waved cutely behind the curtains. Doyoung almost swore in front of Jaehyun.

"If you're asking inside your brain, Gongmyung hyung works as NCT 127's manager and his identity was hidden from the public since he's the one who always go out to buy things for us. He's also the one who shops and buy us foods and lives with us." Jaehyun explained and both Yuta and Doyoung's eyes lit up. 

"Dons.. your brother is so cool." 

"Shut up, I feel so betrayed!" Both Jaehyun and Yuta laughed. 

 

 

 

The concert started and the two bestfriends got privilege to watch near the stage. Doyoung faced his brother who's watching beside him and gave him the look. "So... you have some guts to lie to me. How amazing." 

"Well, it's Mom's idea to trick you. Second, it's fun to see you like that. Third, it's Jaehyun who wants to give you that ticket." Doyoung's ears perked up after hearing the last sentence. He looked at his brother in disbelief but his brother just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Did you ju-" Doyoung was cut off when Jaehyun suddenly came in front of them and gave him a teasing wink. Doyoung almost die here and there.

"To tell you honestly, Jaehyun already saw your posts and even your selcas. He's lurking on Twitter, you know." Gongmyung said and smirked as he looked at Yuta while dialling someone on his phone. "Same goes to you, Yuta. Taeyong really loves your Japanese fanfics. He's willing to see you in person soon." 

With that, it's Yuta's turn to faint. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have a kink on Doyoung calling Yuta as "Nakamoto".


End file.
